The Fox's Vixen
by Jessfoxy
Summary: what happens when Jesse reveals some secrets and they give Suze new abilities. set after darkest hour


Chapter 1

3 weeks since our first kiss and so much has happened. I, Susannah Simon the great mediator, have learnt so much about Jesse, the hot 19th century ghost, and his secrets. I still remember when he told me what he used to be called and of his biggest, darkest secret of all. He, Jesse De Silva, used to be Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the container of the Nine Tailed Fox, Kyuubi no Kitsune. He told me 2 days after our kiss.

_Flashback_

"_Um… Querida", Jesse said as he looked down at me, with his big, dark eyes. "Yea", "How much do you know about different worlds and the great Nine Tailed Demon Fox, Kyuubi no Kitsune?"_

_I just looked at up at him. We were on the window seat that was next to a stunning view of Camel Bay and the sunset. He looked so good with the sun light, lighting up his face. But then again when does Jesse never look good._

"_The what?", I replied to his question_

_He then told me to move off the window seat, explaining that while Andy was doing my room, Jesse did a bit of alternating to the window seat, making it in to a secret compartment. He lifted the lid and pulled out a small book_

"_I want you to read all of this, especially the parts on chakra, the village hidden in the leaves and the nine Biju", "Ok". _

_And so I started reading, it took me 2 days to read it._

_I learnt about how there was an entire world of ninjas, the countries of this world and many other things. The parts that Jesse was pacific about were very interesting. They talk about how ninjas had coils of 'chakra' within their bodies, which gave them abilities to, somewhat, control the elements and perform techniques called 'Justus'. And how the nine Biju were tailed creatures filled with demonic chakra and had a different number of tails to show their ranks, the lowest bring the one tailed raccoon and the highest being the nine tailed fox._

_I also learnt that all nine of these creatures were so powerful that they could not be killed but they can be sealed, mainly in a new born baby. And how a few of them have been sealed after attacking some of the ninja villages. A person with one of these creatures sealed in them is called a jinchuriki _

_I told Jesse what I had learnt. _

_He looked at me for a minute or two before saying, in a serious voice, although there was a tint of sadness in it, "Good, now I can tell you, two of my secrets", he then patted next to him, indicating for me to sit down, and I did_

"_First, the Kyuubi was one of the few Biju, who was sealed into a new born." He took a breath, not that he needed it, "secondly, I was never a De Silva, nor is my true name Hector or Jesse, I was only called Hector when I was adopted by the De Silva's, that's right I'm adopted, because they didn't like my original name." _

"_What was your original name", "my name was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, ninja of the Village of Konohaagakure or Konoha as we called it, son of Minato Namikaze, Konoha's Yellow Flash and the Yondaime Hokage of the leaf, and Kushina Uzumaki of the ruined Village of the Whirlpool and former captain of the entire ANBU division. And the jinchuriki of the nine tailed fox"._

_I was shocked by that last part, but I was bought out of my thoughts when Jesse said, in a sad tone, "I understand if you don't want to be with me anymore, I mean, who would love a demon?"_

_I then blurted out "are you insane, of course I love, and you are just the Carrier of the fox"_

_He just smiled and then kiss me, which lead to a full out make out session, but that's another story_

_End of flashback_

After that he told me about how it wasn't Kyuubi's fault, but had been brainwashed into attacking the hidden leaf village by some guy named Orochimaru. Today he asked me if I wanted to meet the fox. Boy was I surprised. He performed a justu that put me to sleep and brought me to his mind.

And that is how I ended up in Jesse's mind.

The first thing I saw was a beautiful meadow, with a small pond in the middle and millions of trees, most were, what looked to be, Sakura blossom trees. Then behind me voice, lased with amusement, asked "Like what you see?"

I turned around to find a fox that was a bit bigger than a normal fox, with a dark red-brownish coat and even darker red/brown paws and ear tips sitting a boulder. Its underbelly was a creamy white and so was the tip of its tail. The fox's eyes were a deep dark brown, just like Jesse's, a star in each eye, and it had what looked to be a small smile on its face.

"Are you Kyuubi?" I asked the fox. It than cocked an non-existing eyebrow, and I couldn't help but notice a small scar in it, that was defiantly not Kyuubi

"As much as I would like to have nine tails, no, I'm not the fox, it's me Jesse", now that was a shocker, finding out that my boyfriend is a fox. "Any way, welcome to my mind, Susannah, Kyu will be joining us soon, but for now how about a tour?", "Ok, lead the way", I replied

He then got up from his boulder, landed in front of me and began to enlarge into what I would classify as a werefox because he was standing on 2 legs and had 2 hands but he was still a fox, just larger, a bit taller than Jesse's human self. He showed me his mind. We went pass some trees and then came to a tunnel that lead to a door made of ice, and in craved in it was a sleeping dragon, with its wings folded and its head on top of its front feet.

"This is where I keep all my memories, would you like to see them?" fox Jesse asked. "Well, if they explain why you are a fox and I get to very sad, do you still wish to see them?" Jesse then looked at me, and I nodded my head. He then nodded his head at the door and it vanished. learn more about you, then sure, why not?" I replied. He then flicked his tail and tapped the forehead of the sleeping dragon with one of his claws, the eyes in the ice opened, and said, "Some of the memories that you are about to see are

Inside the door, was a small theatre. Once I was sitted, the screen began to play Jesse's memories, for the first 5 year worth of memories, in which I found out that Jesse used to a blonde boy with blue eyes and three whisker like marks on each cheek, was just a ton of beatings and the villagers calling Jesse 'monster' or 'demon', I was upset by this. Then on his fifth birthday was when he met Kyuubi.

_Flashback_

_A blonde haired boy was walking down an alley. It was the tenth of October, the day of the Kyuubi festival and the Blonde boy's fifth birthday, most kids got presents for their birthday, but Naruto got a beating from the villages that was worst then their normal beatings. Today he was thrown out of the orphanage. So now Naruto is walking down an alley way, when suddenly he hears footsteps. He turns around in time for a big fist to mash right into his face. When he looked again, there at the end of the alleyway a big crowd of villagers, with different weapons such as craving knives to ninja knives. A second later he was hanging from his shirt collar, with a ninja from the ANBU divisions; holding a knife to his throat. What happened next will haunt Naruto for another 7 years. The ANBU guard's hand began to glow until a sphere made of lightening was in it. The ninja drove the justu into the young boy's chest and immediately Naruto became unconscious, but before everything went black he heard the voice of the Hokage and another voice he did not recognise. And then nothing but darkness_

_Jesse/Naruto's mindscape_

_Drip… drip… drip…_

_Naruto's eyes slowly opened and he found himself in a sewer. He then heard a strange sound. He followed the sound into a big chamber, with a cage on the other side, and the word seal on the cage doors. "What is this?"_

_Then out from the depths of the cage came two big red eyes and a deep demonic voice, __**"so, I finally get to meet my Jailer?"**_

"_Jailer?" the young Naruto looked up at the eyes, with a confused expression_

"_**Yes, kit, I am the great Kyuubi no Kitsune, and you are my vessel, because I can never be killed, even by that father of yours that sealed me in here",**__ replied the now identified fox. And then realisation hit Naruto, the story of the defeat of the Kyuubi was a lie._

"_So you're the reason why the villagers hate me, I just have one question", the fox was surprised that a five year old was not afraid and wasn't surprised that a nine tailed fox was sealed in him. "Why did you attack?"_

"_**Well, it all started when I had finished hunting and I was heading back to my den. All of a sudden a guy with eyes like a snake and a snake smell on him, told me that he wanted me to attack your village, and I answered no because a week before hand, I made and signed an agreement with the fourth Hokage, that I will be the Leaf's guardian. He did not like that so he used a very powerful justu that was suppose control backfired and sent me into my defensive state, thinking I was on defence. And, well, you can imagine the rest. I'm so sorry for making your life a misery and if I could go back in time and stopped myself from being control, I would".**_

"_That's ok, I forgive you Kyuubi, besides you pretty much said that it's not your fault," Naruto said with a small smile, "and thank you, because it was obviously you who healed all my wounds, so thank you and also you just prove my suspensions about the fourth being my father"_

"_**Thank you, Kit, that means a lot to me and you can just call me Kyu",**__ all of a sudden the sewer walls began to melt away to be replace with trees and all was left was a meadow with a pond in the middle. Next to the pond was a red coloured nine-tailed fox, with a stunned face. Then on its forehead appeared the kanji for 'seal'. Then Naruto explained, "sorry I thought it would be an idea to change the scenery and it also looked cramped in that cage, so I thought it would be nice to give you a bit of freedom, but you are still connected to the seal as you can see by the mark on your forehead." _

"_**Thank you kit and I want to give a gift to help you throughout your life. I would like to make you one of my kind, as in a fox, and yes you can call it a bloodline, because most bloodlines are gifts given to humans by us Biju".**__ The fox stopped to take a breath, __**"with this bloodline, you will be able to turn into a fox, change the size of your fox form and change into a werefox. Your senses will increase 100 fold and your speed and stamina will improve. And I will teach you all about being a fox, all the different animals and tress, how to survive in the wild in both human and fox form, and many other things. I will also give you the summoning contract for foxes. Do you accept this gift?"**_

"_Will I grow a fox tail on my human form?", __**"Only when I deem you ready",**__ replied the fox_

"_Then I accept and besides the fox form could come in handy with scouting missions and hunting" Naruto said with a big smile on his face. The Kyuubi was surprised that a mere five year old, was able to figure out some of the advantages of the bloodline_

"_**But before I give you the bloodline, you have to get permission from the old man, oh, and I would like to set up a mental like between us so you don't have to be knocked out for us to talk"**_

_Once Naruto was out of his mind, he told the 3__rd__ about had happened, and the old man agreed to allow Kyuubi to give Naruto the Bloodline, for he knew it would help the boy. Naruto found out that the other person that helped him was Anko, from the torture chambers. That night Naruto slept well._

_End of flashback_

"So that's why you're a fox?" I asked

"Yes, it is, and the Kyuubi taught me all he knew, and the reason for him calling me kit is that he never had his own kits, so he sort of adopted me as one. And I accepted him as a father," Jesse replied

So we continued to watch his memories. His academy days, where he acted the fool. Then his genin days started where he let down his mask, and gained many friends who, when told of the fox, accepted him as him. After he graduated from the academy was when he gained his fox ears and a tail. But when he returned his old teammate Sasuke after stopping him from going to the same guy who made Kyu attack, was exiled. After that Kyuubi transported Jesse here where his appearance was changed, due to the amount of demonic chakra that was used and he was adopted by Kara and Jacob De Silva, who changed his name to Hector/Jesse De Silva

"Well that's it", Jesse said, while he stretched his lean fox body, "Come on now I wish to introduce you to the fox". He lead me back to the meadow, and right there laying by the pond was the great nine tailed fox, Kyuubi no Kitsune

"**Why hello, young Susannah, I am Kyuubi, it's a pleasure to meet you"** the fox said as he lifted his head from on top of his paws

"And you too, Kyuubi" I said in a nervous voice

"**Please call me Kyu. The kit and I were wondering if you would like to be a fox as well,"** the fox said, while Jesse just sat beside him nodding his head

"As in a fox like Jesse?" I asked, the giant fox nodded "that would be great"

"**Good, the kit will show you how to hide your fox ears and tail, and in exchange, Jesse will regain the ability to eat, drink and sleep but he will still be a ghost, if that's ok"**

"That's ok, now what do I do?" I asked

"**First you and the kit will leave his mind, and then you two will perform a bit of courtship, in which the kit will give you the mark of a Kitsune. This will actually make you, by the Kitsune Law and Nature's Law, his mate".**

"Seriously" I asked in a surprised voice, I mean come on, you'd be surprised if a bite from your boyfriend makes you his mate. Of Course Kyu did say that when Jesse marks me as his mate, I give him my virginity.

"Yes Susannah and remember I'm dead, so you don't have to worry about getting pregnant." Jesse said with a small smirk on his face and I could see the mischief look in his foxy eyes.

And so Jesse taught me how to hide my fox features and how to transform into a fox. The Kyuubi set up a mental link up between the three of us, so he, Jesse and I could talk together. And when I wanted them to, they could see through my eyes and I could see through theirs (but mainly through Jesse's). It took a week to get used to the changes. Jesse, because he can now sleep, shares my bed, normally in fox form and hunts (or savages) his food and drinks the water from my bathroom tap. He also can have showers, but he prefers baths.

And that, my friend, is how I became a vixen.

* * *

I hope you liked it. Please review.


End file.
